duranduranfandomcom-20200214-history
Almost There!: A Collection of the Greatest Original Number 2 Hits
Almost There!: A Collection of the Greatest Original Number 2 Hits is a compilation album featuring Duran Duran, released in Europe by Disky during 2003. About the album This is a three-disc budget box set from Disky Records, featuring a collection of songs that were major hits. Each track failed to reach number one on the UK Singles Chart, stalling out in the second spot. The compilation includes Duran Duran's "Save A Prayer", the third single taken from the platinum album Rio. The seductive ballad was held off the top spot by Survivor's "Eye of the Tiger" and became Duran Duran's biggest selling single of 1982. Track listing CB 901594 CD 1 #"Wings of a Dove" - Madness #"Save A Prayer" - Duran Duran #"Opposites Attract" - Paula Abdul #"You Take Me Up" - Thompson Twins #"Love Changes (Everything)" - Climie Fisher #"(Keep Feeling) Fascination" - Human League #"Temptation" - Heaven 17 #"Vienna" - Ultravox #"Golden Brown" - Stranglers #"Ballroom Blitz" - Sweet #"Let's Work Together" - Canned Heat #"Jealousy" - Billy Fury #"A Little Bit More" - Dr. Hook #"We've Gotta Get Out of This Place" - The Animals #"Just One Look" - The Hollies #"Downtown" - Petula Clark #"I'm Telling You Now" - Freddie & the Dreamers #"Tonight I Celebrate My Love" - Peabo Bryson #"Honey" - Bobby Goldsboro #"Ruby, Don't Take Your Love to Town" - Kenny Rogers CD 2 #"Love Is the Drug" - Roxy Music #"I'd Lie for You (And That's the Truth)" - Meat Loaf #"Dreaming" - Blondie #"Shang-A-Lang" - Bay City Rollers #"The Harder I Cry" - Brother Beyond #"Kids in America" - Kim Wylde #"Some Girls" - Racey #"The Cat Crept In" - Mud #"Jesamine" - The Casuals #"Matthew & Son" - Cat Stevens #"Delilah" - Tom Jones #"Hippy Hippy Shake" - Swinging Blue Jeans #"Kissin' in the Back Row of the Movies" - The Drifters #"(Call Me) Number One" - Tremeloes #"A Man Without Love" - Engelbert Humperdinck #"True Love Ways" - Peter & Gordon #"Hey Little Girl" - Del Shannon #"Wake Up Little Susie" - Everly Brothers #"If You Gotta Go, Go Now" - Manfred Mann #"Do You Want to Know a Secret" - Billy J. Kramer & the Dakotas CD 3 #"Gold" - Spandau Ballet #"Mirror Man" - Human League #"Church of the Poison Mind" - Culture Club #"Denis" - Blondie #"Sloop John B" - Beach Boys #"Rock Me Gently" - Andy Kim #"No Doubt About It" - Hot Chocolate #"When I'm Dead and Gone" - McGuinness Flint #"Stop Stop Stop" - The Hollies #"Build Me Up Buttercup" - The Foundations #"Kayleigh" - Marillion #"Streets of London" - Ralph McTell #"Can't Get by Without You" - Real Thing #"Just an Illusion" - Imagination #"Sugar and Spice" - Searchers #"Simon Says" - 1910 Fruitgum Company #"We Don't Have to Take Our Clothes Off" - Jermaine Stewart #"And the Beat Goes On" - Whispers #"Black Night" - Deep Purple #"Tequila" - Terrorvision Notes: *Phonographic Copyright (p) - Disky Communications Europe B.V. *Copyright © - Disky Communications Europe B.V. *Marketed by Disky Communications Europe B.V. *Distributed by Disky Communications Europe B.V. *Copyright 2003 Disky Communications Europe B.V. Barcode and other identifiers: *Barcode (Box Set): 8 711539 015947 *Label Code: LC 11955 *Barcode (CD1): 8 711539 015978 *Barcode (CD2): 8 711539 015985 *Barcode (CD3): 8 711539 015992 *Rights Society: BIEM / STEMRA Category:Various artists compilation albums Category:Compilation Albums